Her King
by Noxtu
Summary: Contrary to what other kaiju might think, Zilla, was in love with Godzilla. So much so that she changed her gender from that of a male to draw in his attention.
1. Chapter 1

Her King

**Desclaimer**: I do not own Godzilla.

Zilla licked her wounded shoulder after being injured yet again. It was not uncommon for other kaiju to take their frustrations out on her simply because she is a reminder of how they were defeated by Godzilla. Zilla also believe it was because they where inferior compared to him due to the constant attacks. Over time Zilla became bitter to the point she would seek out the king himself and challenge him. This made her believe that in defeating Godzilla the attacks on her would greatly decrease and she would be viewed as a more superior kaiju deserving of respect. Unfortunately, each fight would leave her more depressed then the last and not because she lost every single one. It took her quite a while to figure out why and contrary to what other kaiju might think, Zilla, was in love with Godzilla. So much so that she changed her gender from that of a male to draw in his attention. It seem to have worked on other male kaiju but him. This lead to the reminder of Zilla's current predicament of the one currently on her back. She hissed at the male and debated with herself on wither or not to let the male have his fun. The last time Zilla mated she got pregnant and ultimately lead to her offspring being destroyed and her nearly dying in the process. After these events Zilla became nothing but a laughing stock to the other kaiju with the exception of a few. There was no telling what Godzilla thought as he was very difficult for her to observe. Which was probably due to her almost non-existent interaction with him after a few years when she had a sex change. Now all she does is run away and hide whenever she see the male headed in her direction.

Zilla shifted her gaze towards the male trying to position himself, going as far as grabbing her neck with his teeth, and tried to vision Godzilla instead. It was no good, Gorosaurus could not even come close to being a replica of who she really wanted. This gave Zilla all the clarification she needed. With a great roar and strength she could summon, she shook her head roughly and bucked him off before making a mad dash for the ocean shore. Gorosaurus roar with frustration as she slipped away. If Zilla's was still a male she could imagine him laughing at her cowardice to run rather than to fight. She couldn't help but feel ashamed with what she has become now. She guessed that came with the cost of being a female.

Zilla swam to her secret spot located under Monster island in a air pocket filled cave. It had been a while since she had slept to let her wounds heal. It was very difficulty to rest with constant attacks on her and semi-healed wounds would constantly rip open again. Zilla took in a deep breath, eyes growing heavy before sleeping into a peaceful sleep. While Zilla slept she dreamt of the one she desired.

Getting up in the morning was usually peaceful for Zilla but when her secret cave top giving away was not what Zilla expected to wake up to in the morning. She dodged a huge chunk of rocks from hitting her on the back of the neck and looked up as she heard a extremely distinct roar. The light from the top blocked her vision and for a slit second she almost mistook what stood above her for Godzilla if it weren't for his body coloring and the crystals sticking out on both sides of his shoulders and lining his neck to his tail. Zilla ducked back and hid in the darkest part of the cave out of lights view. She heard him sniff around the edge, then gave a roar of annoyance, before walking off. It was not uncommon for other Kaiju to mistake her for Godzilla and upon discovering who it really was would then snort and walk off uninterested. In her eyes the clone was, if anything, difficult to understand and more ferocious then Godzilla so far. The first time Zilla encountered him was after she made the final stage of developing into a female. During her mating cycle it was hard to resist him and not only because he looked like Godzilla but also because he was far stronger and heavier than her. She wondered if he was truly searching out Godzilla and if not was he angry with her after what she had done. It would explain why her home was destroyed, but it didn't explain why he didn't bother to come into the cave to find her.

Once Zilla believe the area was clear she slipped into the ocean water and mourned. That cave was her only safe haven she had and it was gone now. It was also where she was born, Zilla remembered hatching to the sight of that cave. The experience was terrifying. Zilla recalled being alone with other unhatched eggs and only until hunger hit did she start to feast on her unhatched brothers and sisters. Only after depleted of a food source did she start to venture out which nearly lead to her getting eaten a few times. When things got to tough for her above the surface, she always swam back to the cave to recover. Surprisingly enough the cave was also the same area she encountered Godzilla. Being a male at the time, she looked up to him and allowed herself to become attached to him on a few occasions due to the familiarity of his scent. Zilla figured at the time she was nothing but annoying as a fly to a human was at the time. So when she was getting bigger, Godzilla let her know then he would not tolerate her presence anymore. After sending her into a large bolder with his tail she knew not to follow him again.

Decided to kill some time, more or less something, Zilla went hunting for food. Some monsters on the island where competitive and food sources were hard to come by for her. Which is why Zilla kept to eating small amounts of fish. As a hatchling, her food came from leftovers from other monsters. Eventually Zilla stopped after word got around she was a scavenger, therefore, considered weak and unable to survive on her own. Some Kaiju even attempted to eat her to, in their eyes, put her out of her misery. If it hadn't been for her great stamina and agility she would have died.

A kaiju fish as big as Zilla's head darted past her vision and she instantly propelled herself after it. Being careful of it's spiked tail located on it's caudal fin, she bit and twisted it off. The fish shrieked as blood flowed out of it's ripped off tail. The smaller kaiju turned around a tried to take a stab at her with it's long spiked pectoral fins. She dodge it attempts to inject her. The last thing she wanted was to be paralyzed and helpless to defend herself, especially underwater. She quickly grabbed it around the gills just above the lining of it's stomach and clamped down on it's spine, killing it instantly.

After making it back to the ocean shore with her prize, she laid down and curled on her side in the sand, staring off into the distance while occasionally taking bites out of the fish. The sun shining down on her felt wonderful as the heat warmed her. The peace didn't last long when she felt something nibbling on her tail. Zilla grumbled at what ever it was to go away and shifted her tail. When it didn't stop she lifted up her tail to see the cause of her disturbance clamped down on her tail. Zilla shifted her head to look at the little offending menace. It was Minilla, Godzilla's supposed offspring. Her head snapped up and she swung her head in a full circle, body following. Minilla let go of her tail with a squeal causing him to plop back to the sand covered ground. The hatchling proceeded to occupy it's time with the half eaten fish she had dragged ashore by inspecting it. This was not the first time Zilla had an encounter with the hatchling but one thing was for curtain, Godzilla would not be that far away. All kaiju knew that Minilla stuck to Godzilla like a parasite. The prospect of seeing him again excited and petrified her at the same time.

I rated it M for safety. I'm not a Writer and I don't make a habit out of it. So if you see any mess ups that's why. I'll probably come back to this to fix any mistakes I've made in the future. I also forget things and get really distracted easily so don't be surprise if something is out of place. I originally though of making Minilla Zillas and Godzilla's offspring but I abondon that idea. I don't think I'll be making this story past 5 chapters, it took me all day to write this, If I do it might just be a series of one-shots between them. While writing this I think I made Zilla a little obsessed with him. .


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Godzilla.

* * *

Zilla's excitement was completely crushed afterwards when she could not see hide nor scales of the king kaiju. Her attention went back to the hatchling, who, after a while of playing with her food was currently trying to take a bite out of it. Zilla could not help but envy Minilla, as he was the only one by far able to get close to Godzilla and not get turned away like she did. As a hatchling she enjoyed watching his battles from afar and admiring his strength to destroy his enemies. Few of those battles left her fearing for his life whenever he was gravely injured. Zilla remembered even sneaking out to his domain to bring him food to recover. A few trips later she found out Godzilla's source of food was not meat. It made her fell like an idiot.

Not sure what Minilla's diet consist of, Zilla, nudged him away before he could rip off a piece and eat it. She did not want to be the cause of his death if he ate anything that might be toxic for him. Minilla voiced his annoyance at her with a roar that sounded more like a squeal. Zilla reprimanded him when he tried to go after her food again with a roar, sending him running behind a rock in fear. Picking up the carcass, Zilla started to buried it in the sand for later. Once she was done, she looked over to see Minilla peeking out over the top of the bolder. With a great shake of her head and a huff she started to walk off. Minilla, with great determination, managed to grab ahold of her tail again and climb his way up over her spiked back. Zilla twisted her neck to try and get a look at the hatchling now nestled behind her head in front of her main spikes. Minilla nuzzled her scaled neck with a little grumble.

The Minilla had a odd fascination with her, not even a week would go by without the hatchling finding her some way or another. Once, while making her way out to sea he attempted to follow her and almost got swept away. There was no hiding her amusement as Minilla flailed his little arms and legs in the process as he tried to get to her. Zilla eventually had to resort to outmaneuvering him to get away. Though, she would admit, after the destruction of her own hatchlings she had grown fond of him. As a male Zilla wouldn't have ever vision growing fond of him, especially offspring's she may have sired at that time. As with most males she came across, Zilla knew she would have never even given her own offspring the time of day. Now, Zilla could help but mourn for her deceased offspring, thinking about how their life could have been.

A roar rumbled threw the air, startling both her and minilla. It did not come from a distance, which would have been better. No, it was much worse. The roar had came from her.

Zilla had been so wrapped up in the thought of her offspring that she had given out a mating call. Panicking, she quickly crotched down, butted Minilla off her neck and shoved him into a bushy shrub as responding roars echoed from a variety of directions. Minilla gave a cry of protest and attempted to go to stand at the side of her foot. A firm hiss to stay put stopped him.

She turned her head forward after hearing the ground rumble, crack, and shift towards her direction. Zilla stood up and made herself look intimidating as a horn followed by a head broke to the surface. Even though the male could not see with his ears covering his eye's he still managed to point his head in her direction. He sniffed the air then made his way over to her. All the while bobbing his head and stretching out his neck. Failing to impress her, Zilla growled at the male as he bopped her hind hip with his muzzle. Now that her senses return to her she was not in the mood to deal with him. In spite of what her mind wanted Zilla could not stop her body from feeling the opposite. It was not uncommon for her to seek out a previous male for mating after rejecting him the first time. But right now was not one of those times, Minilla was keeping her on high alert. Regardless of wither or not she was in heat, Zilla would not mate with an aggressive male with a hatchling around. Zilla could sense the males annoyance build up as she dodge his attempts to mount her. The males suddenly rose up tall, pulled his ears from his eyes, buffed out his chest, and gave a warning growl.

The extreme weight landing on her back confirmed the males aggression was not directed at her but a rival male. The new male spread his patagium's to intimidate the grounded male then gave Zilla a love nip as a taunt.

Zilla spun up and around to snap at him as a flash of red energy grazed her cheek and smack dead into the offending male, sending him flying. She snaked a tongue out to lick her cheek as it throbbed. Zilla should have known better and waited for both Baragon and Varan to fight it out first so she could have had a better change to either flee with Minilla or fight off the victorious male. Zilla knew that fleeing was out of the question. She had seen many males, in the heat of battle, gravely injure a female to keep them in place. If not then they would peruse the female while continuing to fight one another in the process. To be honest with herself, she would have enjoyed this fight if it weren't for the hatchling currently trying to comfort himself up against her foot again due to all of the commotion. She sunk lower to cover him as she watch the two combating males.

Varan glided at Baragon, smacking into him and sending them both colliding onto a mountain top, causing it to crack and explode under the pressure. In retaliation Baragon smashed his horn into Varans face making his head whip back. Baragon proceeded to bulldozes the male into the ground. Varan kicked his hind feet on Baragons underside, managing to flip the heavier Kaiju over his head. Varan twirled around pounced on Baragons again, scrapping his claws alongside Baragons back leaving deep gash wounds. Baragon buckled him off, turned around and torn a chunk out of Varan's patagium. With a final stare down they both leapt at each other. Heads knocked together with a sickening smack that even made Zilla wince. Zilla may have enjoyed the battle of two males fighting over her but never to the point were they would kill each other. She took a step forward to break them apart then halted as she heard a sound like blowing fire.

A flash of blue and white light parted the land then hit both males dead on. The impact broke them apart and looked over at her. Confusion took over until she felt a clawed paw grab a hold of her hip and then a massive body push her into the ground. Minilla darting out from under her to avoid being crushed. Both Baragon and Varan backed off in fear as they stared at the new male advisory. Zilla watched as the bloody beaten kaiju's scurried off in fright as the newcomer gave a mighty roar. It took her a minute to realize that distinct roar only came from one kaiju. Zilla turned her head and shifted what she could of her body to stare at the male keeping her pined beneath him. She froze. It was Godzilla the King of all monsters!

* * *

_**I'm not sure what Godzilla eats but I'm going to assume he's a herbivore based on me seeing Godzilla Jr. eat a flower on youtube and Minilla eating some type of fruit in the movie Son of Godzilla. I tried to make the fight scene interesting, but clearly I need to work on stuff like that for another time. I would be surprise if I researched this wrong, but if you don't know what a patagium is basically the loose skin used for flying or gliding. Please, note that I'm not trying to include dialogue into this story, I'm trying to get them to communicate without the use of words.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

* * *

The female proved hard to track, every single time Godzilla would get a glimpse of Zilla she would bolt. The last time Godzilla saw her was when Gorosaurus was trying to mate with her. It was a feeble attempt at best, but not without punishment. After Zilla rejected Gorosaurus and made for the ocean line Godzilla quickly reminded Gorosaurus that she was not to be touch again by knocking him over with a power slap of his tail. With that, Gorosaurus fled having learned his lesson.

From the corner of Godzilla's eye he watched as Zilla's spikes vanish underwater. He did not understand why the female choose to evade him. Zilla was fast, he'd give her credit for that as his bulk made him more sluggish on land. Godzilla wished he could communicate the way he did with Minilla. He had tried on multiple times to convey a message mentally. Sadly, they were just that different. Given enough time with each other, Godzilla knew Zilla would eventually pick up on his vocalization and body usage. If only she would stop fleeing him!

When Godzilla had found out about her being fatally wounded in the city, he became worried and secretly sought her out. Annoyance ran threw him when other kaiju started to slander her for being weak. Godzilla would admit thought, he was thankful for the destruction of her nest and only because of who father them. If the humans had not done it, he would have taken care of them himself. Due to jealousy, he even went as far as finding her nest to make sure none of her offspring survived. This was only made worse when he found out about the two muto's attempting to nest in his territory. Which he gladly took care of. Thinking of offspring's, Godzilla reminisce of the time he first meet Zilla when she was a male hatchling. The little ones presence was aggravating at first, eventually, Zilla grew on him. The food Zilla left for him after being wounded made him smile somewhat at the hatchlings naivety. Godzilla even went as far as protecting the youngling when other monsters deemed her weak and worthy of dying. One incident lead to him accidently smacking his tail into the hatchlings body. As a result, Zilla stayed away from him as much as possible. It made him feel empty a little back then, over time, he got over it.

On occasion, Godzilla would be forced to fight the young kaiju. On his good days, he would mock her play fight her. On his bad days he would even leave lacerations on Zilla's body, which, he later regret. Other Kaiju chalked this up to Zilla being more inferior to him which Godzilla agreed with, to a certain extant. He could have imagine taking Zilla as his subordinate, who would, one day overpass him with enough training and experience. This fantasy was short lived as the Zilla he knows now and the one from his past were now two completely different species of habit. Godzilla did not know how Zilla did it though, the changes he'd underwent started to catch his attention. At first out of curiosity, then, out of instinct.

Zilla was the main reason it could explain whey Godzilla tolerated Minilla so much. The realization brought him back to another predicament. Minilla had wondered off again. The little hatchling was hard to keep track of, It probably didn't help that Godzilla got lazy with watching over him half the time. The offspring wasn't technically his and he was no female, thus, making him unfit for parenting. With some patience he would be able to pinpoint his location if he forced a connection with him. Unfortunately, Minilla was not his top priority. Zilla was.

For the mean time Godzilla let her have her space to hide away in her comfort cave. He knew just about everything there was to know about her from her escape to area's right down to her eating schedules. He'd admit he was a little obsessive of her, but more out of possessiveness.

Image how not surprised he was when the following morning he ran into his clone, and ultimately lead to a full scale fight that left both of them injured. Godzilla understood full well what the other Kaiju's problem was. Spacegodzilla had father Zilla's offspring. After having his nest destroyed, he was sent into a rage and destroyed nearly half the island before calming down. Godzilla understood the other Kaiju had wanted to nest in a more secure and secret area on the island out of Godzilla's and anyone else's reach, but Zilla's need to migrate and nest off the island was too strong which lead to her getting the brunt force of the clones wrath. Spacegodzilla did not make it easy for Godzilla to keep track of her lately due to his constant harassment. Zilla could not stay in one area for long without running into his clone again. Godzilla figure out why, his clone wanted to mate with her again. Knowing this, he knew it would not end well for her.

It took Godzilla a few hours to finally sniff her out and when he spotted her, Minilla, was with her. He should have known the hatchling would be with her. From what he could tell, Zilla could not understand the hatchlings omnivorous appetite when she shoved him away. Bared teeth formed a slight grin when she roar at him. So naïve indeed. He stayed back somewhat as she walked off with the young hatchling trailing after her.

Not long after, is when Godzilla heard it. The sound of her mating call was like music to his ears. Godzilla would have responded if it weren't for a rumbling noise he knew all to well. Baragon. He watched Zilla nudge Minilla into a overgrown bush as the male emerged from the ground and proceeded to make a ridiculous attempt to woo the female. He could tell she was not impressed with Baragons attempts. Godzilla could feel his spikes start to burn when he saw Varan glide in and mount her. Then a beam of red energy hit her. That was the breaking point. Godzilla felt his throat vibrate as energy rush threw and out his mouth as he sent an atomic breath their way.

Never in his days of existence did Godzilla ever though he'd lay claim to a female. He pinned the female under his bulky body, giving out a mighty roar that ended with a angry huffing noise. Godzilla watched with satisfaction as they ran off. His attention turned back to the female who, after a moment of shock, was struggling right under him.

* * *

**Sorry, it took so long to update the chapter. I've been doing art-trades and commissions and the fact I found my tablet pen again didn't help. I made Minilla Omnivorus, but as for Godzilla I heard he doesn't need food as he feeds off of nuclear energy. I like that concept so I kept that. As you can tell with this chapter there is a lot of miscommunication between them mostly on Zillas view. Again as I've said in the previous chapter, I'm trying to have no diolouge between them. This chapter might be a little out of shorts, but I'll fix mistakes sooner or later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

* * *

Any ordinary Kaiju would have taken her right there, yet, Godzilla wasn't any ordinary Kaiju. He was the king and as a king he would do anything to prove to the female he was worthy of her and she worthy of him. He'd agree, he was naturally forceful by nature but this was new territory that he was exploring which deserved patience. Zilla flailed under him in a poor attempt to get away. Godzilla purred, loving the way her spikes poked and scraped into his chest. He ran his tongue across her cheek to her lip, following with a slight nip. Godzilla watched as she went stiff still, unsure if it was out of fear or surprise. His grip on her tighten as he forced her up.

Minilla chirped up at him angry and hogging up on Zilla's leg, occasionally touching Godzilla's to try and shove him away. Godzilla was in no mood to deal with him at the moment. With a slight push, more like a shove for Minilla who went flying, Godzilla sent a command to Minilla to stay put and out of sight. Godzilla maneuvered the stunned female towards the ocean all the while keeping a clawed hand on her, just in case she decided to bolt. The ocean was the perfect area to begin courting her. With chills running up his spine, Godzilla could hardly believe what he was doing. It felt unreal. He was beginning to get anxious and excited. The ocean was Godzilla's greatest advantage, so he would be able to outmaneuver her if she tried to flee. Once they were a little way's away from Monster Island, Godzilla proved his agility when Zilla tried to do just that.

Godzilla swiftly swam and lightly rammed into Zilla's side to send her in a different direction. As a result, this made Zilla go into a panic and she made a quick U-turn to go back towards the Island. Godzilla bit down on her tail and pulled her back under him playfully. Zilla paused and flicked her eye's at him. He purred gently, holding her as he swam away from the island. Zilla curious, waited and silently enjoyed the way his claws felt on her upper sides. She closed her eyes in contempt when every so often as his lower belly would brush against her back as he swam. A few Kaiju bolted out of the way as they went by, obviously stunned. Godzilla took her to another favorite resting place of his, a deep secluded area at the ocean floor located near a cavern.

When Godzilla let her go, Zilla swam forward and quickly spun around to stare at him. Her head tilted to the side letting out an annoyed hiss while doing so. Zilla slide her eyes over him, making their way from his face all way down until they stopped at his crotch area. Understanding bloomed through and her shyness rose which caused her to advert her gaze from him and shift away. Zilla could hardly believe her eyes. Godzilla had offered himself freely to her and any female would be a fool to rebuff him. Zila wasn't really accustom to wooing another kaiju as it was usually the other way around, regardless, She was tempted to go freely to him. Regrettably, she was glued in place as her brain was still trying to process what was currently taking place.

Godzilla hummed in approval as the female came to some understanding, which kept her from fleeing. He swam under her, letting his spikes scrape her underside. On reflex she rolled over facing upwards, growling gently as he circled back. This time going over her to gently slide his scaled chest against her. After rolling to face the ocean bottom, Zilla looked over to Godzilla to see a faint flash of blue light emitting from his spikes. Letting her instincts take over, she swam to him and rubbed herself alongside his back, feeling the warmth of his spikes made her purr. Still on his back, Zilla glided her neck across his following with a nip at his mouth. Godzilla responding in kind, all the while sparks of energy puffing out. Zilla swiftly swam backwards over him, although while still keeping in contact, and watched with amazement as Godzilla fired off a blasted. Zilla watched with admiration as it completely demolished a seamount. She swerved downwards next to his hip to move under his arm to get under him. Godzilla's chest puffed out. This was it. The moment they both have been waiting for.

Sadly, like with life, it has a habit with throwing obstacle's in the way. Godzilla wasn't all that surprised for the wave of energy to knock into him. He managed to shield Zilla from the force of the blow by moving her out of the way. Godzilla's feet dug into the ground as he slid back from the hit. Sizzling noises could be heard as the water boiled, becoming murky with dust as the ground split and crumbled around them.

Godzilla shook with anger and fired of a shot of his own in the direction the wave came from. He growled, chest still burning while his spikes still glowed when the dust started to clear. Godzilla heard a familiar roar as another wave came at him. He hissed as it torched him over his left hip up to his shoulder. Godzilla crouched down, a clawed handed making contact with the ground as it trembled and broke more. He roared as boulders smacked into his head and back. Godzilla bared his teeth as he was stuck under a pile of rubble. With great force, Godzilla busted threw the rubble with a mighty roar. The unseen male would pay for the damaged he caused to his domain, even more so for trying to lay claim to a female that was his.

Unlike, Godzilla Zilla wasn't all that prepared for the first blast of energy and felt the heat of the wave scorched the right side of her face, stomach, and hip as she was shoved by Godzilla. The unseen force fired off a second wave towards them which imploded the ground under them. Zilla screeched as she overstepped her balance as boulders smacked into her, which pushed her down into a crater. She grabbed at the sides only to get hit in the face with a rock and as a result went into a free fall, all the while getting smacked with stones. She instinctively rolled over onto her stomach after she made impact with the ground. More rock toppled over and on her, keeping her pinned to the ground in the aftermath. Godzilla quickly made his way over to her and shifted the rubble off and away from her, after he himself nearly getting buried. He surveyed the top of the crater and spotted the shadow of his potential rival. Zilla attempted to stand up but halted as Godzilla stood up straight and over her, obviously enraged at the male for interrupting his and Zilla's moment together.

* * *

**Just a heads up, I try and update this story at least once a month. I made Godzilla somewhat of a show off here. It might be a little confusing here as Godzilla and Zilla's point of view kind of mingle here. Also, I thank you all that have review for the comments and encouragements. I'll admit I had a lot more trouble with this chapter then the previous ones. The next one's not going to be a joy ride either, but I do have an idea of where it's headed. A little is already written out.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not Godzilla.

* * *

When Spacegodzilla had first noticed the female, she had been a male. Back then, Zilla was a lousy excuse for a Kaiju. Spacegodzilla would see traces of Zilla trying to fight Godzilla. He found it pathetic at best and often scoffed at Zilla's feeble attempts to surpass Godzilla. He even saw and chuckled at Zilla's poor try at firing an atomic breath at his rival. Every Kaiju knew that only the oldest and more experience, or more fortune enough, were able to fire off some form of energy. Zilla was still too young. The most Zilla could do was give off puffs of fire.

When Zilla started to change. At first it peaked Spacegodzilla's interest, only to quickly evaporated. He was too busy dealing with Godzilla to worry about it at the time. It was only until Spacegodzilla started to notice that Godzilla wasn't paying all that much attention to him and their fight's that Zilla was begining to spark his interest. He even seen Godzilla on multipul accounts stalking her for a great distance. Then, Zilla went in heat. It drove Spacegodzilla insane to the point where he disguised her scent with his own and a various of other dead kaiju to throw Godzilla off track. Apparently, it had worked. Not long after that, Spacegodzilla had tracked down the female and forcefully mated with her. Injuring her when she attempted to get away. He went as far as keeping her hidden in a cave where no one could get to her. Only letting her go after she was no longer in heat.

Spacegodzilla still followed her after those events, just less often. Surprisingly enough, he started to get more pushy with Zill again when he noticed another change happening within her. Her scales started to expand as her belly swelled with fertilized eggs. She was digging around the island more often then usual as well. Spacegodzilla kept checking up on her, going as far as trying to find Zilla a nesting area away from the island. He did eventually find an area, alas, when he got back to the island Zilla was no where to be seen. It was month's later when he did and what Spacegodzilla discovered left him enraged. Somehow Zilla had managed to make it back to the island, although, barely. Spacegodzilla had been crossing a mountain top when he discovered her body adrift in the ocean. Birds, fish, and other smaller kaiju were pecking and nibbling on her open wounds. After dragging her back on shore, Spacegodzilla accessed the damage. He wasn't to thrilled with what he saw. Missile wounds, he concluded, lined majority of her neck and hip. Her mouth was slightly burnt, from what he didn't know. It was only when he saw her pseudo penis out and slightly torn from stretching that he realized what had happen. Zilla had tried to nest in a area populated by human's.

Spacegodzilla watch over her that night trying to come to grips with what happen. When Zilla had woken up, the anger came back. The female had let their offspring die. He roared at her and on reflex she curled into a ball and whimpered. With a hiss, he backtracked her location to find her nest to survey the damage that had been done.

What Spacegodzilla was greeted with did not dull the ache he started to feel. The missiles being fired at him barely worth a glace as he stared at the dead body's of his hatchlings. Spacegodzilla nudged a few of them to see if they would move. Not even a twitch. He did not stop looking around the nest and brushed off the attack's done by the human's as if it were nothing. Taking in a little bit of joy as he knocked down more buildings in the process. Even firing off a blast of energy for the heck of it. Eventually the missiles had stopped.

A roar caught his attention as he continued to search. Godzilla was a couple feet away from the nest, walking away. Spacegodzilla was not blind to the oval shape object he was caring in his claws. It was an undamaged egg. He was not happy indeed. From what he could understand, Godzilla had come to make sure none of his hatchlings had survive. Spacegodzilla would have done anything at the moment to kill Godzilla, but did not wish to risk damaging the egg. So he left Godzilla and the egg be for now.

As he returned to the island, Godzilla had been alone with no egg in sight Spacegodzilla had furiously show Godzilla his hatred for him for stealing what belonged to him. A few years when by when he noticed a small hatchling tagging along with Godzilla. The pieces weren't that hard to fill. Godzilla was raising his surviving offspring as his own. That left him confused and bitter at what reason's behind it. Space Godzilla tired once to approach the hatchling but it ended in disaster.

These event's lead to Spacegodzilla resenting Zilla for what she did. Constantly, harassing her such as destroying her birth home and keeping her constantly on the run from him. Spacegodzilla greatly enjoyed her sorrow at being ridiculed by the other kaiju, wanting her to feel what he felt on that day.

Spacegodzilla was somewhat thrilled when he noticed Zilla had gone back in heat again. Becoming irritated at the males who attempted court and mate with her. Even though, Godzilla intimidated the males into submission it did not stop him killing both Gorosaurus and Varan. He would have killed baragon but the male had managed to slip away from him by going underground. He did not wish to take the risk of any of them trying to mate with Zilla again. He knew Godzilla would become more problematic then last time. Spacegodzilla didn't waste any time to follow them once he had spotted Godzilla disappearing with Zilla under the ocean sea.

Spacegodzilla had never gone out to far into Godzilla's domain, as of right now, he was making an exception. Rage is the emotion that boiled in his blood as Spacegodzilla watched Godzilla interact with Zilla. When Godzilla went to mount her that had crossed a line, vision clouded in flashes of red. His chest puffed out as he huffed at the expense of the energy he exhaled. Yes, He was angry at the female but his hatred for Godzilla at the moment masked that. Godzilla had already taken his son. He didn't know why but the connection between Minilla and him was dimmer then the connection between Minilla and Godzilla. That was to be dealt with on a later date right now Spacegodzilla wouldn't let Godzilla have Zilla like he has Minilla. The female was his and his alone.

* * *

**Okay I know I said I'd update at least once a month...well I change my mind. I'll update whenever I feel like it. I gave Zilla a Pseudo Penis like with hyena's. From what I hear they also give birth through it. This also reminded me of a dinosaur TV series, I think, I saw where this dinosaur laid egg's through some tube thingy. Something to do with trying to figure out how dinosaur's laid their egg's since they where so big. So I kind of when with that. I couldn't also forgot that Zilla was originally male so, it would be just weird to get rid of it in general. It's been a while since I saw Godzilla 1989 but basically my mind for the story, Nick mistook Zilla for a male due to her Pseudo Penis. Lol**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not Godzilla.

Zilla watched with high tension as the two dominant males sized each other up. She shifted behind Godzilla and ducked her head when Spacegodzilla's eye's lock onto hers. There was no doubt that the male was still angry with Zilla, more so now, that she was with Godzilla. The conflict was starting to become overwhelming for her so she did what came natural with her when in danger. Zilla started to flee. Even if Zilla hadn't, what good could she do in coming between to clashing titans. It would be like a human trying to pysically stop a moving train with their bare hands. You'll just get run over and flatten like a insect on a car window.

* * *

Godzilla made no moved at first to go after Zilla, thinking it best she got out of the way. When Spacegodzilla speeding towards her left him no other option then to interceed. Godzilla collided with the other male and proceeded to grab Spacegodzilla by the tail with his claws. With great strangth Godzilla swung Spacegodzilla around with to make the other male face him yet again. Godzilla braced for impacted when searing pain flared up his scaled chest from the corona beam. This time it left a dark scorch mark across his left shoulder to his right hip and leg. They stood still eyeing eatch other with hatred.

Taking a chance to look behind him, Godzilla catched the fading shadow of Zilla swiming away. Comfirming she was at a safe distance, he turned back to the current predicament.

When Godzilla head turned away from him, it had given Spacegodzilla an opening. He went for Godzila's neck. Godzilla at the exact moment manage to return the favor just as Spacegodzilla's mouth made contact with his gills by delivering a bite to the males shoulder. They struggled, each one trying to gain the upper hand. They both spiraled downwards as each tried to pin the other male down for dominance.

Spacegodzilla enjoyed the feel of his teeth sinking into Godzilla as his blood rushed into his mouth. Liking the way how Godzilla's head and neck was bent at an awkward angle. He failed to see the glow of his adversaries back. Roared with fury as he let go, shoulder shredded as Godzilla's atomic breath burned it.

Sensing the oppertunity, Godzila turned sharply and tail whip Spacegodzilla. It was only able to send him back a few feet considering how it hardly did any damage since they were still underwater. This fight needed to be taken somewhere on land.

Godzilla prepared to dodge just before a jagged light was sent his way. It missed him, though he was not prepared for the aftermath. It rippled out a shockwave of energy, expanding outward and all over his body. Godzilla growled, slightly paralyzed from the attack. Spacegodzilla roared, incasing himself in crystal before flying out of the ocean and back to Monster Island. Leaving a very ferious kaiju behind.

* * *

When Godzilla made it back to the island he expected to find Zilla nearby, becoming aggitated when he didn't. Godzilla looked at Minilla who greeted him at a distance while he was still making his way to Monster Island while out at sea. He comunicated with the hatchling of her wereabouts and came up short. Minilla's head tilted to the side in confusion and he growled. The hatchling did not see her emerge back to their current location. After Godzilla's first confrontation with Spacegodzilla and declaration to him that Zilla was his, Godzilla wasn't all that stunned to be attacked during his attempt to mate with Zilla. He knew all to well what the clone was feeling. Males of his specie's were very possessive and dominant and given the number of females of their kind running around in short supply made it only worse. Even though Godzilla wished to avoid it, when given the chance, he would gladly kill his so called 'brother'.

Do to the situation, Zilla must have become disorianted and winded up on another part of the island. Godzilla also suspect Zilla was more than likely still injured for the blast fired off by Spacegodzlla. He knew that she was unable heal like other kaiju's did. Godzilla commanded the hatchling to located her. He could not track her normally as her scent was more then likely washed away do to the sea water. If anyone at the moment had the chance at finding Zilla it would be her own offspring. Godzilla trailed after the young one, who oblivious to the circumstance, gladly leaded the way for his surrogate father.

* * *

Still incased in crystals, Spacegodzilla hovering over the island accessing the damage of his injuries. He grumbled in approval when they already started to heal. The other male had done a great deal to his body. The crystal on his left shoulder was cracked slightly at the base, but given time it would heal. One he regained some of his strength, he'll go after Zilla and stop anyone who got in his way. Godzilla being on the top of the list. Spacegodzilla licked his teeth, Godzilla's blood still could be tasted within his mouth.

* * *

Her body burned with overworked muscles as she swam. If anybody were to came across her now they would berate her for her actions. Any female kaiju would have felt honored and joy to have two powerful males fighting for a chance to mate with her. Yes. Zilla admitted she enjoyed fights between two dominant males, and consequently, Zilla knew she would not be able to turn either one of them away if one was to out beat the other. Godzilla because she loved him and Spacegodzilla because he terrified her. She truthfully didn't know which one frightened her more.

Upon reaching the shore back to Monster Island, Zilla, feeling fatigue collapsed. Her whole body was shaken with overworked muscles from the tension brought on by the ordeal. Zilla hadn't felt like this since her nesting incident. The memory still gave her nightmares. Regardless if Spacegodzilla was the father, all her beautify hatchlings were dead. Seeing their lifeless body's littering the ground around the nest had rocked Zilla to the very core. Then anger erupted from her not long after. At first at the humans, specially that human male she first got a good look at upon arriving to the island. Next, at herself for letting such a thing happen in the first place. The way the other Kaiju talked about the humans, Zilla didn't think they would be any trouble. And it was that thinking that had got her hatchlings killed. Currently some deep part of her regretted ever transitioning over to become a female.

Lifting her head up, Zilla gave off a roar of sorrow. She failed to notice or feel the enlarge pair of claws wrapping around her as she dozed off.

* * *

**Zilla can't catch a break. Sorry, for the long wait. I didn't think it would take this long. I kind of hit writers block...again kind of. That and I seriously needed to update one of my other stories. The fight scene was really hard to do here and it's not really my thing. Btw if you haven't noticed I have added another story titled Her King: One-Shots. They have nothing to do with this story what so ever.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Desclaimer: **I do not own Godzilla.

* * *

Zilla woke with a jolt. She expected to feel wired out, oddly enough that was not the case. She felt...revived. Zilla had a feeling she had been out for maybe a day or two as evident of her healing wounds. The only thing out of place was where she was located. It looked too alien to her. Zilla remembered swimming back to the sandy beach after the confrontation with Godzilla and Spacegodzilla. She most defently did not expect to wake up in a cave.

With aching limps, Zilla stood up and stretched out the kinks in her joints. She gave a joyful purr at the relaxing sensation it gave her. With a bob of her head, Zilla assessed her enviremental surroundings. She came to the concution that she was not just inside a cave, Zila was confinded to enormass cage. On closer inspection from where she stood, the intrance was cover with a light blue pulsing light. Zilla figured it was some kind of force field. Testing it, she walked over and slightly tapped a claw to it, the barrier sizzeling noise. She tilted her head to the side to get a look at her claw. It was singed with a black smudge texture to it. Stepping back, Zilla used her digging skills to shifted rock and gravel around. Her claws eventially met metal which sent sparks flying. It did not deter her, Zilla kept at it to the point her fingers started to bleed. Zilla managed to rip the metal upward but it didn't seem to budge to an opening to freedom and eventually she stopped. Tiredness won out and Zilla slumped down defeated for now. She licked her finger tips and waited.

The sound of heavy footsteps impacting the ground with a thud made her perk up. Head tilted to the side as enormous dark gray green claws came into view, instantly fallowed by a wide body that narrowed at the waist being supported by massive hind legs. It's serpent like head slanted as it observe her they way Zilla did it. Zilla had some idea of who it was. Orga a mutated Millennium that absorbed the cells of Godzilla from what she heard. It was actually kind of hard to believe in someway it was related to Godzilla. I was just to...Alien. Orga hissed at her as if understanding her and walked away, both on Knuckles and feet leaving an angry confined female behind.

* * *

Zilla had blacked out after that to awaken this time to a different area and a painful stinging sensation in her neck, as if something had been jabbed into it. Zilla's memory was fuzzy and only remember up until the point Orga left. Judging by it, Zilla could tell that she was still underground but it was more natural then the confinement cave she was in before. Their was no entrance that she could see, yet, only a variety of tunnels. It was very warm and somewhat damp. The greatest thing that stood out to her though would be Orga who was off to the side casually grumbling as it slept. No doubt on guard duty. Zilla was practically stuffed into a corner.

Being daring, Zilla tried to make a dash for a single tunnel. She made it no more then a few feet past Orga before the giant woke. He had grabbed Zilla around the tail and swung her head first into the wave wall. Sharp pointed rocks from the wall jabbing at her chest. Orga Roared at her as Zilla staggered to her shaking feet, finding balance then turning around and face the mutant. Orga looked at her then shifted his head to look behind him then back again. She growled unsure of what Orga planed on doing next. He repeated the process again. She followed his moments in wonder and saw what he was gesturing too.

The egg positioned behind Orga all but consumed her attention and she curiously sniffed at the air. The egg was place neatly on stack of broken tree limps surrounded by misshapen stones. She stared at it, It's oval and slick shape looked exacly like the eggs she layed. It was a color mixture of gray and green with a few black blotches on it. The humidity of the cave kept it moist and well incubated. Then it clicked in Zilla's mind as well as an odd sensation going threw her. The egg was one of her surviving offspring that should have died in the explotion with it's bother's and sister's. Zilla instinctively went into protective mode and roared at Orga, not like how close he was to the egg. He hissed right back mouth gapping wide. Orga would allow her to see the egg but not have access to it. All the while, Zilla disagree with a defiant roar.

After the bombing of her nest the Millennium, when Godzilla and his clone had left, went and sussesfully came across a single living egg nearly buried below combinations of rock, metal, wood, concrete, and live electrical wires. It believed Zilla would be more compliant if they held onto her egg as leverage, thus, in theory have control over Godzilla. She was somewhat similair to Godzilla so to Orga, Zilla, would be beneficual to obsorb or used to make for another cell donor. Zilla would have made for a decent mating partner if it weren't for the fact that Orga was still incomplete. And when the hatchling hatched and grew older he'd make for nice runner up if Orga failed to capture Godzilla like he did last time.

Orga's claws stretched out wide as he towered over her. He was daring and in some sick form of mind hopping for her to make a move. Yes, normally Zilla fled. Now was not one of those times. Her single developing offsprings life depended on her. Zilla would do anything within her power to stop Orga from taking her last offspring like the human's took the rest.

Glaring at him with searing yellow eye's, Zilla attempted to bypass him to get to her egg. His left hand swept in her direction then, missing as she ducked. The claws impacted the wall, scrapping rock and stones loose from three jagged lines. It pelted her on her side and the bit that traveled into her face and eye's stung, temporally blinding her. Orga then side swiped her hard, sending her toppling over her legs to the side. Zilla blew fire at Orga, it washed over him in waves of red and yellow. It hardly fazed Orga as he went charging her way. Zilla dodged again pounced on his back, leaving long scratch marks that lined his back. Orga rolled and she toppled over, getting crushed under his wait. He incased Zilla with this claws, squeezing her around her stomach and neck. This effectively cut off her blood flow. He hissed at her in warning, wanting her to submit to her circumstances.

* * *

**Goodness, I think I've beginning to get writers block. ****Lol**** The last chapter wasn't the greatest. It's getting a little hard to push out the chapters. I'm not that to familiar with Orga or anything associated with it, so any I put into the story that seems inaccurate I apologize. I'm also doing another fanfic's so that my contribute to the delay.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Desclaimer: **I do not own Godzilla.

Godzilla followed the hatchling at a slow pace. Minilla being smaller did not travel at a fast rate as compared to his overgrown mentor. This left the giant agitated and impatient, Godzilla had to refrain from going ahead on more then one occasion. He almost came close to stepping on the poor hatchling on more then one occasion. He open his mouth to bare a set of teeth hidden from view, as appose to the outer teeth that lined the front of his mouth. Godzilla inhaled deeply through his nose to catch a scent. He flicked out his tongue to get a deeper smell and taste. He hissed and gave an instinctive puff noise as he smelled Zilla's faint heat scent. It was still to far off, but enough for him to follow.

Godzilla's head snapped up slightly, something that only the eye can see caught his attention more so. Godzilla picked up his pace and bypassed Minilla, growling at the hatchling to hide and stay put until he returned.

Minilla listened to his surrogate father's order and hid behind what could have been mistaken for a mutated Venus Fly Trap. Minilla squatted and patiently awaited for Godzilla's return. Given the hatchlings attention span, Minilla could not wait for long.

* * *

Zilla eye's zoned in and out of focus as Orga squeezed the breath out of her. Not enough to damage her insides but enough to leave bruises. She hissed. Zilla was not just out yet. Zilla's throat bulged out. It burned as heat rolled all the way up to her mouth. Some flames coiled back down her throat from the vice grip Orga had on it. The swelling was istant, which added more effort for Zilla to breath. Still not giving up, Zilla took aimed at her target again, ready to eject flames across his ugly monstrous face.

Orga anticipating the attack flung the female away in irritation. Her fire breath fanned out again and evaporated just as quickly as it appeared as her body smacked against the cavern wall. The cave rumbled and debris fell from the cave top. The dirt and gravel stinging Zilla's eye's. Her eye's winced, which only made the ache in her head, where it smacked against a boulder worse. Zilla stood up on twitching legs. Her eye's went dark before her vision was returned.

The females gaze locked with his as Orga snarled at her. If she kept this up, he would no doubt kill her in his anger. Orga shifted his head slight and peaked behind him. It was slight cracking noise and left him somewhat unsure if what he heard was correct. The noise increased a little and all uncertainty left him. The egg was hatching and Zilla noticed as well.

Zilla almost couldn't believe it herself as she watched her hatchling attempt to break free of his or her confinement. Zilla instinctively step towards her soon to be hatched hatchling. The sight of Orga turning towards it made her pause. Zilla's instincs kicked in automatically. She spread her legs apart and stood up as Orga made a few steps towards her egg. Zilla's dewlap twitched rapidly in warning as it puffed up every interval. He ignored her warning hiss and kept walking. Zilla inhaled deeply, drawing as much energy she could.

Orga was so preoccupied with the hatching egg ahead of him that he didn't expect to feel the searing pain across the hump of his back. It was unexpected and it burned more than it should have. Zilla had managed to fire off an atomic breath.

Orga was unable to spot her when he jerked his head in her direction she was originally at. The crafty female had dodged past him on the left when he first turned on his right. He roared at the deception.

Zilla halted in front of the egg then proceeded to place it into her already bruise and bloodied mouth as it continued to hatch. Orga snarled a warning even though he new Zilla was protecting it as a crocodile would it's offspring when newly hatched. She even chomped lightly onto the egg to help the hatchling break free. As the egg cracked albumen dribbled down the side of her jowl. Zilla tasted the yolk sac that was still attached to her offspring who was currently, and lively, now squirming in her mouth. Zilla swifly deposited the egg shell out of her mouth with a push of her tongue. While doing so, She made sure to keep her teeth lightly clamped onto her hatchling to keep it safe inside. She felt her offspring's body inhale and exhale as it squeaked in succession.

Unable to exit the cave anyway Orga didn't really mind too much what she did at the moment. He just needed her offspring for another to absorb.

Zilla braced herself as the male faced her, mouth gapping wide as he charged her out of punishment.

Orga was heedless of the body that knocked into him until it was to late. The new advisory's weight caused Orga to crash sideways into the cave wall. His own weight cause the cave wall to crack and rumble. The fissure lead rocks and dust particles to pelt him from above. He hissed as his skull pulsed with agony as the foot nearly crushed it into the gravel. Orga's rival backed up a few paces and gave a challenging roar directed towards him. Orga righted himself as he got back up, claws smacking into the earth and leaving huge indents into it. Orga locked eye's with his opponent, They were blazing with emotion. Although, he was ecstatic on their arrival, he was no doubt beyond angry to be caught off guard.

Zilla ducked down as Godzilla crowded her space. Using his tail and bulk to push her behind him. Godzilla stood up to his full height to intimidate Orga, who in, retaliation, spread out his mouth and arms in his own form of a threat.

Orga would not convince himself otherwise, He knew he was dealing with death itself. Like with most other species, males become more aggressive when a female in heat was in their presence. Orga knew not only would Godzilla defend her, he would fight anything who would come to this cave, or any other kaiju that attempted to venture into the territory around it. Only the current strongest male's on kaiju island won their right to breed. Even though, he was not a competitor for the right to breed the female, Godzilla no matter the circumstances did not see it that way.

Now that the object of his desire was standing before him in all his glory, Orga knew he had to absorb him with the utmost haste. He was curtain if he missed his shot, it would be his last one.

* * *

**I can't tell how hard it was for me to push out this chapter, This current update shows have not abandoned this story and I"m sorry for it being so late. I've been busy focusing on my diet and being exhausted from all the walking to write. I was also watching my sisters three children a lot back then and I wasn't really motivated to write because of ****stress. ****I think I'm going to be wrapping up this story soon with Spacegodzilla making one last appearance. I will still be doing GodzillaXZilla oneshots so be sure to check out my other story also labled Her King. I'm also taking request featuring these two. I was aslo thinking about doing a sequel to this, but its still up for debate and Godzilla and Zilla will not be the main characters. The title would be called His Clone and it would future Spacegodzilla.**


End file.
